Deep Blue Skies
by Heavens Wish
Summary: She's like Cinderella waiting for her Prince Charming. He's like Prince Charming waiting for true love. When those two met can they get their happily ever after or will they be torn apart by the evil stepsister?


**Deep Blue Skies**

**Summary:** She's like Cinderella waiting for her Prince Charming. He's like Prince Charming waiting for true love. When they meet will the be able to get their happily ever after or will an evil-stepsister tear them apart.

**Chapter One: Cinderella's Nightmare  
**

Sakura turned in her bed.

_I don't understand why my life is so hard. _

.:.Flashback.:.

"Sakura!" yelled a sharp voice.

"Yes?" said a little tiny 3 year old Sakura.

"Come cheer me up." said the Sharp voice. Sakura crawled out of her bed and opened her door and walked down the stairs. "Do something funny." said the sharp voice.

"Like what?" asked a tiny Sakura.

"Anything you like." Sakura looked down and was about to walk to him but then Sakura tumbled down to the floor. "Get up you lazy bum!" said the sharp voice.

"WAHHHHHHHH!" cried baby Sakura. The guy got up and grabbed Sakura by the arm and smacked her hard on the butt.

"Shut up, you stupid child." The guy hit her even harder.

CREAK.

The guy looked at the door and saw…

.:.End Flashback.:.

"SAKURA, GET UP!"

Sakura opened her eyes and saw a chubby women standing over her.

"I'm up! I'm up!" cried Sakura, pushing the covers off of her and getting up from the bed.

"Now hurry up or you'll be late!" snapped the chubby women.

_That rude chubby person is Mill. She's my step-mom. I don't see why I have to call her mom but she told me too. She has brown curly hair and is very loud. Her daughter, Maya, is a photocopy of her except she is skinny and has puffy cheeks and pouts a lot. She always gets what she wants. Always. Me? Well I live in a nightmare. No one loves me. My brother prefers Maya, and just bosses me around. I'm scared to even talk back or even…_

"Sakura!" yelled Mill.

"Coming, mom." said Sakura. Sakura looked at her mirror. A skinny pale girl with brown long hair and perfect emerald eyes and a perfect figure looked back at her.

_Will someone ever love me?_

Sakura put on her school uniform and put her hair into two ponytails and ran down the stairs.

"Good bye, Sakura. Oh! And remember you have something after school. So you won't be home till after dinner. Glory be!" Mill said, laughing.

"Bye." Sakura whispered.

"Wait Saku, Give me a ride!" Maya yelled as her hair bounced up and down.

"But I'm going on roller skates. So no."

"Rude!" yelled Maya and went to her mother and asked for a ride.

Sakura put on her protective gear and her skates and started skating down the hill.

_You must all be wondering about why I live in a nightmare. Well when I was 3 years old I used to live with my mom. My mom and dad got a divorce and he took my brother and my mom took me. We both lived happily until my mom started meeting guys. They were so mean to me. So my mom would end up dumping them. Except one… he was the sharp guy. His name was Jason. So my mom and I ran away and we bumped in to my dad, Fujitaka. He took us in and they fell back in love. My brother and I were so happy. Until my mom died. We all were very sad. So my dad took me in and helped me cope with it all. He thought I needed a good role model. So he married Mill. And that's how my life is. So unfair and… so um so lets leave it at unfair. At school I do this program called "Deep Blue Skies" it's when people help people cope with there problems. But now I'm 16 yrs. old and I still go to that program. But what can I do? It helps a lot. _

Sakura moved faster till she got to the school.

_Here goes nothing. Literally. _

DING. DING. DING

"Oh man! I'm late!" Sakura quickly ran to her locker and put her skates in and quickly put on her shoes.

"Sakura, you're late again! Next time you're going to detention. Don't do it again! Understand Sakura?" asked the teacher, Ms. Kingston.

"Yes, Ms. Kingston." Sakura whispered and went to her seat.

"Know that everyone is here let me introduce you to our new student Li Syaoran." The door opened and in came a handsome boy with chestnut hair and amber eyes.

_Wow! _

"Please introduce yourself." said Ms. Kingston.

"I'm Li Syaoran. And I am not happy to be here." Syaoran's eyes were very unhappy.

"Um well, let me see… There's a seat right in front of Sakura. Please raise your hand Sakura." Ms. Kingston said.

Sakura raised her hand slowly.

"Well this is going to be interesting." whispered a girl next to Sakura, named Tomoyo.

* * *

**Author's Note **.:.Emerald.:.**-- **Morning guy! It's Emerald here wishing you all had a good read. I'm sad to say that Amanda wrote this chapter since it was her idea to start the story. Although, you will be seeing more of my work in this story. Actually, you'll be able to recognize my style of writing from Amanda's. 

Our writing style is actually very different. I go with the more romantic approach with all the "the sun glowed against..." ect... and sometimes, when I've been reading some of Ernest Hemingway's work, I'm really straight forward, like "he walked to her" rather than something else that comes in.

This is getting long and I need to leave room for Amanda's note. Ciao! .:.Emerald.:.

/Amanda/ Here! Hi! I hope you all like this Chappie two! But I don't get all the credit Emerald did alot of editing! So Emerald gets most of the credit too! And thought of the chapter name! Thanks Emerald:) Please review! And thank you for reading:) Ciao! (And if you have any ideas please let us know! Thanks!) /Amanda/

Heavens Wish


End file.
